Laughter
by DisneyGirl10
Summary: *Sequel to Giggle* Yugi plans on getting Yami back for the giggling fiasco. However, his plans seem to backfire every chance he gets. But when he finally has Yami where he wants him, the former Pharaoh is in for the tickling of his life! (Requested by YamiTenshi223. Puzzleshipping, plus intense tickle torture and some sexual themes. Fave/follow/review and please enjoy!)
**Hey guys! So, I was inspired and asked to do a one shot sequel to Giggle, my first Yu-Gi-Oh story. So, sorry for posting so late but I just had to do it!**

 **As requested by YamiTenshi223.**

 **So, I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! at all. If I did, then this would have happened.**

 **Warning: This does contain intense tickle torture and signs of sexual themes.**

 **Other than that, enjoy!**

* * *

Yami was in so much trouble! Yugi's eyes narrowed from the cracked opening in the bedroom door, as he watched – more like _spied_ – on his best friend/other half/boyfriend Yami. The main culprit of the latest crime committed. The crime being Yugi being the victim of a long and torturous tickling from his dark half. What was first known as just an excuse to hear his aibou's precious giggles turned into an all out tickle fest, one that made Yugi piss his pants. Literally! Yugi could still feel the tingling sensation of those long, quick and soft fingers … so soft … so tender … so –

' _Snap out of it, Muto! You are mad at him! You can't drool over him at a time like this! Now's the time to take action._ '

Now _was_ the time. Not unlike those other few times when he tried to get even with Yami. What epic failures those were.

OOO

 _It's been three weeks since Yami tickled Yugi to his 'doom', making him giggle, laugh and almost pee in his pants. So, Yugi thought it was only fair that he would get him back. Only, every time he tried, those tries didn't work out the way he planned._

 _The first time it was at the grocery store and both boys were tasked with doing the grocery shopping for grandpa while he was busy running the game shop. Yami was in the produce isle, trying to balance a bag full of bananas on the scale when one of them fell out. Yami bent over to pick it up and Yugi saw some skin on his back and sides peaking out from his shirt._

 _'Now's my chance!' Yugi thought, grinning evilly as he tip-toed towards Yami, who was unaware of what was coming. Just as Yugi's hands reached out to touch him, Yami snapped right back up, knocking Yugi away. He stumbled and fell into a display of watermelons and then a loud banging sound was heard, echoing through the entire store. Yugi sat up and watched in plain horror as dozens of watermelons rolled down the isles into unsuspecting shoppers who shrieked and ran from getting trampled alive. Some of them crashed into carts, some hit some displays and some got squashed. Once Yami saw this, he was shocked as to what happened when his back was turned and more importantly, who could have caused it. But Yugi had a pretty good idea who …_

 _Then there was the time at the park. Of course, the purpose of being there was for Yami to do his jogging routine and Yugi volunteered to join him in hopes of playing out his plan. Yami didn't mind so they went for a quick jog around the park. Yugi was lagging behind; him being not the most athletic person but Yami was. After 15 minutes of it, they stopped to get a break and drink from their water bottles. As Yami chugged his down like a dehydrated camel, Yugi tried his best not to be distracted by how a trail of water went down Yami's chin … very,_ very _slowly …_

 _Anyway, Yugi noticed that Yami wasn't looking again and went to admire the nice scenic view from up there. 'Perfect timing!' Yugi grinned, repeating the actions from before, preparing to pounce into an all out surprise attack. However, now had to be the time a white small butterfly came and flew right by Yami. Yami marveled at its beauty and turned around to see it more closely, about the same time that Yugi pounced then yelped when he rolled down the hill and crashed right into the lake. When Yami heard the splashing of water, he was shocked to see his aibou neck deep in water and dove right in to save him. 'Yeah … perfect timing indeed.' He thought begrudgingly._

 _And lastly, it was the worst of them all. The beach. A perfect sunny Saturday afternoon meant for swimming, surfing and having the time of their lives._

 _Joey and Tristan were hitting on some girls, Tea was playing one on one volleyball with Duke, and Yugi and Yami were just relaxing under the umbrella. Yugi was reading a book while Yami was on his back with both arms resting behind his head, clad in only black swim trunks and showing off his ripped chest and Yugi tried his best not to get a nosebleed over it._

 _That's when Yami said he would tan under the sun and asked for Yugi's help to put on sunscreen on him. As Yugi prepared to do just that,_

 _Yami lay down on his stomach, showing his big and flexed back. Yugi knew now was his chance to strike. And yet, he never seen so much skin in all his life … such glowing, silk skin … glistening in the sunlight, waiting to be explored by someone else's hands. 'Don't be tempted, Yugi. Do not be tempted. Just ignore it. Whatever you do, do not think about –'_

" _Aibou? Is everything alright?" Once he heard Yami's voice; breaking through his thinking process, Yugi knew right then and there, after spending the next few minutes covering Yami's back with sunscreen and also massaging him only to hear Yami's long, pleased moans, that he had lost._

OOO

Yugi's thought train was interrupted by the soft noise coming from inside the room.

He peaked in closer to see Yami on his bed, laying down on his back with his legs stretched out and one of them was dangling over the edge. His right arm was over his chest while the left arm was propped under his head. He was currently taking a nap after the long, dreary day he had, consisting of housekeeping, grocery shopping and doing his usual jog around Domino Park like he now does in order to stay in shape. As if his toned body couldn't get any toner …

Dressed in a sleeveless black shirt that showed his biceps and lines of his defined chest; breathing up and down slowly, faded jeans with tears where the knees were and sculpted his long, lean legs, and his neck where his usual black choker revealed some of his slightly tanned skin, traveling up to his chiseled chin, his smooth face and his pulp, partly opened lips. But what Yugi craved looking at the most where Yami's crimson eyes. Unfortunately, they were sealed shut. However, they wouldn't be for long.

' _Okay, now this had better work. Or else, I am so done for!_ ' After letting out one final breath, Yugi made his move. He slowly opened the door and tip-toed in, bag in his left hand and his right hand twitching to get started. After his three failed attempts to get back at Yami, Yugi turned to the only person that could help him out. Joey. Mainly because Tea wouldn't understand the topic of getting back with tickling violence and Tristan was busy 24/7. That or once Yugi remembered that the last time he needed backup on something that he turned to Tristan for help instead of Joey and the blond-haired bud of his made him swear that he will turn to him for help next time. And next time was more like now time. So, Yugi went to Joey and pleaded him on the case. And then came the solution. One that had Yugi's lips curl up into a surprisingly evil smile that only the devil could conjure. Him or Seto Kaiba, probably both.

Yugi walked over to check on Yami. He was snoring lightly but he was in too deep. Perfect. Yugi pulled out what he needed and he got to work …

OOO

"Yami?" Said guy murmured in his sleep, stirring a bit.

"Yami." He buried his face in the familiar warm bed sheets, trying his best not to wake. "Oh, Yami," he heard his name being spoken again but he chose to ignore it. He heard himself murmur, "Go away."

"Come on Yami," he heard it again, only closer to his ear. He tensed up at the warm breath when he felt two hands, one at the side and the other on his chest, grabbing his attention, "Time to wake up." Finally, the haziness started clearing and the voice became well known. Yami smiled and tried moving his arms to catch the source in his grip when he felt both arms unable to move at all. That was odd. Then, he realized he couldn't move his legs either. Yami frowned, totally confused. "Wake up." Yami opened his eyes right away and noticed three things.

Yugi was standing right there before him. He was smiling rather unusually happy; _suspiciously_ happy. And … Yami himself was tied up. Both of his wrists were handcuffed together that was hooked to the headboard above his head and his ankles were also handcuffed together that went around the headboard at the front. Yami tried shaking them off but they were sealed tight. His face turned to Yugi and he raised a questioning brow at him. "Yugi … what is going on?"

"Oh, nothing really." Yugi said, walking slowly to the right side of the bed, his smile unsettling Yami. "Just something I'd like to call …" Yugi leaned over and whispered mischievously in Yami's ear, " … good old-fashion revenge." Yami's stomach curled. He knew exactly what Yugi meant. And by that, he shook violently to break the cuffs but they would only jangle, not loosen one bit. "Struggle all you like, my pharaoh. But you're not getting out of those that easily. I don't want you to leave. Not when the fun is about to begin." Yugi turned around, not seeing Yami's slowly appearing panicked face.

"Yugi if – if this is about what happened three weeks ago then – aibou, it was just for fun." Yami reasoned quickly, his cool demeanor slowly fading away.

"Oh sure, it was fun … for the first five minutes! Then, the last ten minutes of it was used as pure and utter amusement, and by amusement, I men torture!" Yugi countered back swiftly.

"Yugi, I just wanted to get something out of it. Your adorable giggling, that's all."

"So, it was for _your_ entertainment, was it?"

"Oh, don't pretend that you didn't enjoy it as much as I did." Yami dared him to answer. Yugi froze. Truth be told, he actually did enjoy it. Shamefully. But the tingling, warm sensation coursing through his veins was so powerful that he didn't want it to stop, even if tickling meant him pissing his pants.

"As a matter of fact, I did." Yami sighed in relief a bit.

"Then, you understand."

"Oh, I do."

Yugi turned around and leaned over, his arms supporting him on either side of Yami. Yugi's face inched closer to Yami's, softly saying this. "And that's why I can't pass this up."

Yami's eyes widened in utter shock. And then, all bets were off! Yugi's hands attacked Yami's sides immediately, causing Yami to arch up his back in utter laughter. Yugi smiled, remembering how he did the same thing. But to have someone else react the same way from him causing such a crazy sensation – and to have his Yami be the victim of such delicious torture – it was a feeling Yugi wasn't ready to give up right away. Yugi's hands moved up and down Yami's sides, then to his firm chest and lastly to his stomach, making sure he hit every single crevice and muscle on Yami's bode.

Yami's laughter resonated in Yugi's ears, making him smile more and to move faster to get more laughter to come out of that mouth. "Y – Y – Yu – Ah! – Yug – Yug – Ah! – Yugi – Yugi s – st – Ah! – stop! P – P – P – Please! AHH!" Yami tried his best to speak through his laughter but just like before when he did it to his aibou, Yugi ignored him. Yami tugged fiercely on his cuffs as he tried to move away from his aibou's fast-paced hands when Yugi thought of something. He straddled Yami, sitting on his thighs with both legs pinning both sides. "Yugi!" Yami growled out in annoyance but then blurted out chocked laughter when Yugi reached his exposed armpits, making his legs to kick out relentlessly and unable to hit Yugi in the back, even though he didn't want to hurt him.

Yugi ripped off the choker to tickle under Yami's chin and then to his arms, making sure to touch his biceps.

Yami tried shoving Yugi off him with such force and ferocity but Yugi hung on for dear life and it ticked them both off.

"Naughty little Pharaoh! Is that any way to treat your precious little aibou?" Yugi taunted him, making Yami narrow his eyes at him.

"For torturing me like this, yes – Ahahahahahaha!" Yami laughed out forcibly when Yugi found a weak spot at his sides. "No! No no no no no not – Ah! – not there – Ah! Oh ho not there! Not there!" Yugi ignored him again and poked there a few more times, getting a few giggles to come out of his Pharaoh's mouth.

"You deserve it! Besides, I earned this after failing to get you when you least expected it. Three times! At the grocery store! At the park! And at the beach! All of them, epic fails!" Yugi stopped moving, his hands on Yami's waist jeans. Yami panted and was glad to finally be able to catch his breath, if only for a few moments.

"I – I didn't know that." He gasped out.

"Well, now you do."

"So, that wasn't meant to be a massage after all?" Yami quirked a raised eyebrow at him, giving a small smirk. Yugi flushed. He was the one that was suppose to be giving torture, not the other way around.

"No … but how could I ignore a bode such as yours, my King?" Yugi purred. Yami liked the sound of that. But then, that good feeling was replaced with one of giddiness when Yugi's fingers moved slowly around the exposed skin around Yami's hips, teasing him. Yami's chuckles made Yugi smile, adoring that sound. Yugi grabbed the hem of Yami's shirt and pulled it right up to reveal the slightly tanned yet muscle toned chest he craved over so much. Yugi's hands slowly traveled up and down, hitting every crevice, every curve, every muscle that reacted with laughter as Yugi's fingertips rotated between massaging and feather-like touching.

"Aibou, please stop," Yami weakly begged as chuckles laced his voice, unable to fight back.

"No can do, my Pharaoh," Yugi teased him. Then, the slow pace turned brisk as Yugi explored again, hitting every nerve point he could and forcing Yami to arch his back again, jumping up and down in useless attempts to get away from those clever hands and break free. Yami's laughter grew louder and Yugi thought of a way to get it even louder. A move Yami made on him before. Yugi moved down to Yami's tummy, puckered his lips, pressed them down on his skin and buzzed very, very hard. That got him!

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Yami screeched to the top of his lungs, his back arching and his arms and legs swinging like crazy, his face as red as his eyes as Yugi's lips buzzed in his tummy, making the tingling ten times stronger and therefore ten times worse. For Yami, that is. Yugi smirked in his flesh. "YUGI! YOU. ARE. DEAD!" Yami shouted in anger at Yugi but was quickly replaced by another round of screeching laughter. Yugi buzzed some more, getting more craziness to come from Yami. Yugi continued to buzz until he reached Yami's crotch. That's when Yami stopped and gave out a startled, strangled gasp.

Yugi smirked. "Oh, what's wrong, Yami? Aibou got your tongue?" Yami snarled at him when his head fell back in the pillow and he let out a pleased moan. Yugi kissed at what little skin there was and decided to play with him. He pulled down the zipper slowly and tugged the jeans down until they reached his upper thighs. Yugi kissed down to wear the arousal was. Yami's breath hitched up and then stopped when Yugi didn't kiss – but buzzed right on top of it. Yami fell back and laughed harder. "Did you really think I was going to let you off that easily?" Yugi teased him before going down to tickle Yami's thighs, inside and out. "Well, think again." Yugi kept one hand pinning Yami's waist and the other to explore. He clawed with his nails up and down the outer walls and then moved to the inner thighs before going down to the under knees. Yami twisted around to shake Yugi off but it was pointless to resist.

"Yugi! No, not there! Ah – Aha – AHAHAHAHAHAH!" Yami's laugh sounded like music to his ears, so deep and baritone when he just spoke but when he laughed, it was so melodious that it made Yugi laugh too. Yami curled up to his side when Yugi tugged on his jeans some more until they bunched up around his ankles, leaving him in his black boxers. As Yugi tickled Yami's knees and then down his legs – his well sculpted legs – Yugi smiled wickedly. Yami sweated a bit at what he was planning. "Yugi, NO! Not there! Especially not there!" Yami begged, pleaded, demanded him. Yugi chuckled evilly.

"Oh, but that's the best part. And this is why!" Yugi said before using one arm to wrap around Yami's ankles, making sure not to hit the handcuffs, and used his spare hand to reach his target.

And that's the part where Yugi tried not to get whacked right in the face. Going from the soles, the arches, the ankles, the toes, every part that he could reach was super hard when Yami's legs were flailing to get Yugi to let go and that was tough because not only did he crave to hear more of Yami's wailing laughter, but Yugi hung onto them like a lifeline.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Yami bolted up and his body shook crazily with uncontrollable laughter.

Over, under and all around, his fingers scrunched up, curled and scratched every inch of skin he could find. He even played The Little Piggies game for a bit and it was fun while it lasted, anything to get Yami squirm and squeak like that. Finally, after feeling his hands getting sore, Yugi let go of Yami's feet and waved his hands around, trying to loosen them up.

"Had enough?" Yugi said.

"Have you?" Yami gasped out, looking up with his face now cherry red, sweating a bit with a weak smile.

Was he? Was Yugi done with his torture? Well, to the tell you the truth, maybe. But looking back on Yami's boxers and what hid underneath, he wasn't quite done yet. Yugi crawled over to where that arousal was and looked up, meeting Yami's tense, worried eyes. Yugi smiled, wanting to erase those feelings from those crimson eyes and to add some new ones in them.

"Not yet. Not when I have some unfinished business." Before Yami could ask, Yugi leaned down and kissed Yami's boxer lines, making said guy moan out once again in pleasure. Yugi had one hand pin Yami's hips to the bed and the other went and picked it right up, squeezing it. Yami gasped, then moaned out loudly. Yugi may have enjoyed the tickling, but he much preferred this. His hand rubbed it slowly, tantalizing Yami's lower nerves. Yami moved side to side, wanting to be closer to Yugi's hand than ever before but Yugi kept him from doing that.

"Yugi, what are you –?" Yami was cut off when Yugi shushed him. He moved it up and down, caressing it over and under, making Yami recoil in groans, moans and shrill gasps of absolute pleasure. "Oh Yugi. Oh … Oh aibou … oh my," Yami blushed red as the sensation changed into one of fiery temptation.

He messed around with it some more until he let it go, much to Yami's disappointment. Yugi decided to kiss, nip, suck and caress every inch of skin there was. From up and down Yami's legs, to his waist and hips, up his bode chest once again, straight to one of his sweet spots: the neck. He sucked and nipped at every sensitive spot he could find, getting giggles to come out of Yami. "Look whose giggling now?" Yugi teased him.

"Not funny ai – aibou – hehehe!" Yami giggled more when Yugi messed around one special spot on his neck before tugging on his earlobes and kissing under the ears. Then, Yugi painted Yami's face with an endless shower of kisses; on the nose, the forehead, the cheeks, when he stopped to hover over the lips.

"Yami?"

"Hmm?" Yugi frowned, guilty.

"I'm sorry."

"What?" Yami was confused.

"I'm sorry … sorry for putting you through all this. I just wanted to get you back for what you did to me that day. I get that it was meant to be harmless and just for fun, and I can understand why but – but I just had to get back at you somehow, someway. And now that I have, I realize that … that maybe it was a bad idea and – "

"No."

"W – What?"

"No, it wasn't. You were right. I deserved it." Yugi was shocked.

"But, I just made you go through the most intense tickle torture of your life! How could you not be mad at me?" Yugi asked, still shocked.

"Well, I am mad at you. In fact, I'm pretty pissed off!" Yami snapped for a bit, making Yugi recoil back. But then, Yami calmed down and said, "But, like you said, I did deserve it. Plus you tried three times this week to get me back. And now that you have, it is clear to me that we're even now. Isn't that right?"

"Um – well uh – yeah! I guess so!"

"In that case, could you please get these handcuffs off of me?" Yami asked, shaking the cuffs for reference.

"I will, but only on one condition." Yami raised an elegant brow.

"Name it." Yugi leaned in to ask him, smiling shyly in his face.

"That we do this again sometime, but with fair warning though."

"Really? After all that?"

"Well … yes. It's not so bad when you think about it."

"That's easy for you to say. You weren't the one extremely tortured to death here," Yami reminded him dryly. Yugi winced.

"Yeah. Sorry." Yami sighed.

"It's okay. I really did deserve it. So, I'm sorry, Yugi."

"I forgive you."

"And I forgive you."

"So … do we have a deal?"

"Alright. Deal." Yugi smiled and nodded before moving to take off the cuffs at Yami's ankles then at his wrists. "By the way, where did you get the handcuffs?"

"From Joey. He said I could borrow them for today."

"Why does Joey have handcuffs?"

"He said it's for foreplay." That made Yami curious.

"Foreplay with who?" Yugi blushed red.

"With Mai."

"Well, that explains it." Yugi laughed at that when he was about to undo the wrist cuffs and Yami asked him this. "And … about what went down there?" Yugi blushed harder, making Yami smirk smugly.

"I .. I just felt sorry for what I did and … and I liked hearing you moan my name …" Yugi's eyes perked up to see Yami blush beet red when the wrist cuffs fell off. Finally free, Yami tackled Yugi, making him gasp before his lips were finally caught in a full-blown make out session. Yami bit his bottom lip, making Yugi open his mouth long enough to be explored by Yami's tongue. Muffled moans and sighs were exchanged between the two, long enough for Yami to make his move.

Finally, after what felt like forever, both guys departed to let in some well deserved air.

"Hey, Yugi?"

"Hmm?"

"Remember what you said about us doing it again, only with fair warning?"

"Yeah …" Yugi had a bad feeling …

"Well then," Yami chuckled darkly. Yugi paled as he realized that his arms were handcuffed behind his back and his ankles were handcuffed together too, keeping him in the fetal position. Yugi looked up to meet the wickedly crimson red eyes of a devilishly handsome revenge seeker, "Fair warning."

Yugi shivered as Yami shook off his pants and crawled over, his hand ghostly touching his light's side, while the other wrapped around Yugi's arousal, itching to start the game over.

"My turn."

* * *

 **Okay, so this was longer than I planned.**

 **But I really liked how this one turned out. I plan to edit it later.**

 **So, review/fave/follow and such. And look out for me in case I decide to come back again with more unsuspecting craziness. Also, I will never stop loving these guys! They're so addicting, I crave to see their faces every day I can.**

 **Yugi X Yami FOREVER! ;D**

 **And until next time, bye!**


End file.
